A,B,C and X,Y,Z
by Dragonfire138
Summary: Agents X,Y,Z were made with super-powers to kill, and steal for there father. Agents A,B,C were made with super-powers to but they were made to be hero's. Now A,B, and C's mission is to found X,Y, and Z and get rid of them but what if all 6 fell in love with each other? What will happen to them and what will there family's do to keep them apart? Original pairings rating may change
1. PrologueBio

**Prologue**

"How are the newest experiments coming along?" A deep voice is heard over a intercom to a man with blue eyes, black hair, and a white lab coat. He pressed a black button and said "Experiments X, Y, and Z are still alive and are moving around, and talking here and there. I expect them to live and not expire by morning. If they make it to morning I will begin there training." He then shut off the intercom and started to take notes on the three 10 year old girls who he had just finished giving them chemical X, Y, or Z. He watched Y the most though because she had the unstable chemical in her body.

One of the girls the oldest and the one that will be named agent X walked up to the other two. Her eyes were made pink from the chemical X, she had long red hair that was tied up in a red bow, and a pink dress on with a black belt around it. "Hi." She says smiling at the two other experiments. Agent Y as she will be called in the future narrows her eyes and for a half second, the man thinks she's going to expire right there but then she holds a hand out and says "Hi." her lime green eyes soften while her black hair is kinda spiked up with neon green strikes running through it from the chemical Y. She's wearing a green dress with a black belt and no shoes like X.

Y shakes X's hand then turns to look at the last girl who jumps to her and hugs her instead of shaking her hand. The last one soon to be named agent Z has blonde hair that's in pigtails, light blue eyes that almost look white from the chemical Z, and a blue dress with a black belt like the other two. X giggles as Z hugs her then Z lets X go and jumps to give Y a hug, but when she does Y growls and try's to shove her off. The man chuckles then sips some coffee from his cup and smiles as he says to himself "I have finally done it! Now we just have to see if they survive the training to become the perfect thieves and other things."

* * *

**An hour later across the world**

"It seems he finally did it ma'am." A males voice was said to a women with black curly hair, light blue eyes with a white lab coat and blue pants on. She doesn't answer for a second before saying "Hmm my twin brother isn't as stupid as I thought, but he was very wrong when he thought his first three experiments expired." She then turned her eyes from the small intercom she had been talking into to were three boys stood.

She watched as the three 11 year old boy trained. The first one the leader called Agent A the very first experiment her brother ever made from a chemical she didn't know because he never told her just like he never told her the other twos chemicals. A flew into the training room air as the robot tried to hit him. His blood red eyes glowed then shot a laser beam at it. His red hair fell to his shoulder with some sticking out of his backwards red baseball cap, with a red shirt and black pants.

The second one who just grabbed a robot and tore it in two called Agent B who was the second oldest of the three with black hair that was beginning to spike up, with dark green forest eyes, a dark green shirt with black pants. And the last one known as Agent C hit the last robot with his bat made out of energy. His shaggy blonde hair fall into his face while dark sea blue eyes gleamed, he also wore a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"The perfect hero's" the black haired lady said with a smile.

* * *

**Bio's**

_**The Powerpuff Girls**__** (The Villains Team)**_

**Agent X also known as Blossom**

**Age: **16

**Rank/Skills: **Leader of the group/hacker and plan maker.

**Family: **Her two younger sisters Y, and Z.

**History: **Doesn't know if she has any history except from when she was 10 and to know, but she feels like she does.

**Looks: **

**On Missions: **Red hair that's tied up in a bun hidden under a black jacket hood. Pink eyes hidden under a black and pink mask that goes hides her whole upper face, her red ribbon tied around her neck. A light pink tank top with fake black sleeves, a black jacket with a black hood that hides her hair, black skinny jeans, black sneakers with a pink heart on the left one and a red heart on the right, and two black gloves that hold smoke bombs in them in a secret space.

**At school: **Red hair that falls to her mid back when tied up in her red bow, brown eyes (colored contacts), and since she doesn't wear the same clothes ever day I wont put them down.

**Weapon(s)** **(Yes they do have there powers but they also have weapons): **Blossom uses a metal bow, with different kind of arrows each with something different on them and each always explodes after 3 minutes of fired so no one can track the others, or use the technology. She can also use her ribbon around her neck like a whip if needed.

**Special powers: **Ice breath, and telepathy.

**Relationship: **I'm to busy for a relationship.

* * *

**Agent Y or known as Buttercup**

**Age: **16

**Rank/Skills: **The strongest, weapons master, and the one who usually tortures and kills on the missions.

**Family: **Her older sister X, and younger sister Y she would die to protect them both.

**History: **Y remembers nothing if she had a past from when she was 10 she doesn't know about it or really care about it.

**Looks:**

**On Missions: **Black hair striped with neon green, that's hidden under a black hood like her sister, lime green eyes a black and light green mask that hides her upper face. A light green t-shirt with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans, black combat boots with light and dark green stars on them that hold some surprises in the hidden pockets on the sides, and two black gloves that have two hidden smoke bombs in them.

**At School: **Black hair the goes to her neck and is a bit spiky, neon green stripes going through it with a small green star on the side, lime green eyes, and whatever she wears that day.

**Weapon(s) 'sides her powers: **Two claws that she just presses a button on her gloves and they come out (they look like wolverine claws.)

**Special powers: **Teleportation, and invisibility

**Relationship: **Psshh no man could keep up with me 'sides there all idiot bastards.

* * *

**Agent Z or Bubbles**

**Age: **16

**Rank/Skills: **The speed, and spy of the group.

**Family: **Has two older sisters X, and Y.

**History: **Only remembers the past 6 years, but feels like she should remember something before she was 10.

**Looks:**

**On Missions: **Blonde hair curled into a bun like X's and hidden in a black hood. Light blue eyes that almost white, a light blue mask covering the upper half of her face. A light tank top with a black jacket, blue tights with a black skirt over them, knee high black boots with light and dark blue boots with some surprises hidden in them, and two black gloves with sleep gas in them.

**At School: **Blonde hair put into two pigtails and curled, regular blue eyes(thanks to colored contacts), and anything she wears that day.

**Weapon(s) besides her powers: **A metal staff that has detachable throwing stars on the sides.

**Special powers:** Can talk to any animal, also can shape shift into any animal that she wants.

**Relationship: **Have you meet my older sister Y? She doesn't allow a guy close to me even if they somehow always find a way to talk to me.

* * *

_**The Rowdyruff Boys**__** (The Hero's Team)**_

**Agent A or Brick**

**Age:** 17

**Rank/Skills: **Leader, hacker, planner

**Family: **Two younger brothers.

**History: **Remembers that when he and his brothers were first made the professor thought they were dead and told his sister to get rid of them, but they weren't dead and were taken away by the professor's sister were they've been hidden away and trained to beat the Powerpuff girls and save people.

**Looks:**

**On Missions:** Red hair that goes down to his shoulders but is pushed up in his red hat that's facing forwards, red eyes, a rd mask over his upper face, a silver chain wrapped around his neck. Red shirt, A black jacket, black pants with a black and red belt around them, a pair of black and red sneakers, a pair of red gloves and a leather holder across his back for his weapon.

**At School: **Red hair that goes to his shoulders, his red baseball cap going backwards, brown eyes (colored contacts), and whatever he wears to school.

**Weapons besides his powers: **A katana (type of sword).

**Special powers:** Can breath fire, telepathy

**Relationship: **I'm to busy trying to keep this planet safe and find those girls!

* * *

**Agent B or Butch**

**Age: **17

**Rank/Skills:** The strongest in the trio, trap master/weapons master.

**Family: **My older brother A and my younger brother.

**Looks:**

**On Missions: **Black spiky hair hidden under a black hood, dark forest green eyes, a dark green mask over his upper face, a dark green shirt with a black jacket over it, black pants with black combat boots, dark green gloves, and two holders on a dark green belt that holds his weapons.

**At School: **Black spiky hair that has dark green tips, dark forest green eyes, and whatever he wears to school.

**Weapons 'Sides his powers: **A Sai (there kinda like three daggers put together look it up on google.)

**Special powers:** Can make a force field, Can make it so he blends into anything kinda like a chameleon.

**Relationship: **Girls mostly throw themselves at me and my bro's so with all that I don't really need to have a relationship with any girl.

* * *

**Agent C or Boomer**

**Age: **17

**Rank/Skills: **The speed of the group, and the scouter.

**Family: **Has two older brothers named A and B.

**Looks:**

**On Missions:** Shaggy blonde hair that's hidden in a black hood of his black jacket, dark sea blue eyes with a dark blue mask hiding his upper face. A dark blue shirt with black pants, and dark blue sneakers with dark blue gloves, and a holder for his weapon.

**Weapon(s) besides his powers:** A baseball bat that has special stuff in it.

**Special powers:** Can use electricity from anywhere and fire it at people, and can make illusions of himself.

**Relationship:** I leave relationships with girls to B.

* * *

**So I know most people wanted the Angels VS Demons one, but I really wanted to do this one and since I have the first 2 chapters done i'm going to put this one'a first chapter up. I will be doing Angels VS Demons some other time probably late next month, and I will add the next chapter to A Pirate's Life for Me possibly tomorrow or the day after since i'm having a little trouble with Bubbles and Boomer's chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three girls sat on a roof in a line. The first one was watching the front door of a white mansion as a old guy came out her pink eyes watched him set an alarm. Her pink eyes narrowed before she hissed "Lets go." they jumped off the roof and flew towards the house landing on the roof already knowing the alarm system doesn't set off if you go through the roof. Three pair of eyes glow pink, green, and blue before three laser come and make a hole the roof. The one with green eyes Y grabs the piece of roof that was about to fall in and lied it gently on the ground before following her sisters into the house.

They landed on the floor not making a sound as the Y linked there minds together and said "_Okay girls lets get this over with. I'll shut down the alarms and open the first safe door. Z while i'm doing that you go around the house and see if there's any guards around, if there is get rid of them. Y you'll be carrying the statue after I open the safe door. If by some chance we get separated meet up at home. If your not at home by morning who's ever there shall assume that one of us has been captured and will hopefully break the other out."_

Y and Z nodded then Z changed into a blue jay and flew off through the house searching for guards. X took out a small box about as big as an I phone and started to work on shutting the alarms down and opening the safe door. Y stood in the shadows watching and listening for anything that could be coming her lime green eyes searching.

Z stopped her wings beating backwards as she came face to face with two guards. "How did a bird get in here?" The first one asked as he tried to grab her, the other one just shrugged and went to also grab her. She dodged then swiftly changed back into her human form and brought her fist down onto the first one knocking him backwards and breaking his nose. He lied on the floor holding his nose in pain before reaching for his walkie talkie to send for back up. Z sent out her laser vision at it burning it up before grabbing the other one by the neck and twisting it tell she heard a crack and nothing. She dropped his body before leaping at the first guard to finish him off. Like the first one she simple twisted his neck before changing back into a blue jay and swiftly flying off to find the other guards.

"Done. You can now open the safe and get the statue." X said while shoving the box back into her pocket and watching as Y opens the safe then disappears inside to grab the statue there suppose to be getting and anything else they want.

"Uhh X I think you should see this." Y voice calls from inside the safe. X walks in wondering whats going on only to see golden statues everywhere, along with gold chairs, gold swords, gold coins and much more. "Can we grab some other stuff before the gold dragon statue?" Y asks and looks at X who gives her a nod before thinking to Z _"You okay sis?"_

"_I'm fine just finishing off the last guard then i'll be on my way back. You got the statue?" _Was the replay she got.

_"Yeah, but were going to take some other stuff and you may want to hurry and come fill your pockets up to."_

Z didn't answer as she finished off the last guard and flew back towards her sisters a light blue strike going behind her. She landed inside the safe just in time to see X filling a small backpack up with old books and some gold coins, Y filling up her small backpack up with gold coins, a gold chess set and board before she zips up her bag and throws it on her shoulders like its nothing then goes over towards a gold dragons statue that has a large head sized silver pearl in it mouth. Z grabs some coins and stuffs them in her pockets before breaking a case that has necklaces in it and stuffing them in her pockets to.

"_Got what you two wanted?" _X asks before seeing her sisters nod then X started walking towards the safe door Y carrying the statue with Z coming out last and closing the door. "_Are we going home now?" _Y asked as they walked back towards the hole in the roof only to see it covered again. "_What the fuck!? X are we in the wrong section of this house!?" _X asked while sitting the statue down to look up at the ceiling.

"_No. This is it. This is were we got in at... Who could have put it back besides us?" _X thought to her sisters and herself. No one answered are said a thing before Y said _"Come on lets just break through a wall or something it doesn't really matter what way we leave."_ X nods then nudges her head to Z to break a wall down. Z walks up to a wall taps on it gently before raising a fist to punch it just to feel something hit her side sending her flying to the side into another wall breaking it open.

"Z!" X and Y yelled at loud to there sister. Z got up and came back into the house glaring as she came to stand by her sisters. Three boys flew in front of the hole one with red eyes had his arms crossed and stood in the center. The one on the right had dark green eyes and his hands in fist, and the last one on the far left had his hands in his pockets. _  
_

"_Y grab the statue and get out of here me and Z will hold them off."_ X told her sister while getting into a fighting stance Z copying her.**  
**

"_What!? I'm not leaving you and Z here 'sides I want to kick some ass to!"_ Y growls back

"_If you hurry maybe you can come back and kick there butts!" _Z tells her sister. Y nods then grabs the statue and picks it up just as her sisters attacking. X attacks the green eyed one while Z grabs a square shaped box and presses the button making it grow into a long staff before going and hitting the blue eyed and red eyed boys just enough for Y to fly past them out the side of the house and towards there home the statue in her hands, a light green light going out behind her then disappearing as she disappears from sight.

X punches the green eyed one in the cheek before flipping backwards as her sister does the same. They stand back to back before Z says "_Should we go? We already got what we came for and this bag is starting to weigh me down."_

_"Lets go. We need to sleep before we go to school tomorrow."_ X tells her before they both turn nod at each other and run out of the hole in the wall before leaping into the sky and flying off. As they start to leave the house behind something comes up blocking them. Both girls blink with shock at the three boys blocking there escape. "Move." X said as a pink light started to glow around her closed fist.

"Can't do that you will be coming with us. You are both under arrest for stealing, murder, and much more." Red eyes said as he looked at X. X growled before looking towards Z who started to giggle then laughed along with X who said "But if were under arrest shouldn't you arrest all three of us not just one of us?"

"Huh!?" All the boys say just to look and see Z gone there eyes go back to were X is but instead of just X, Y is there to her arms around her sister as she says "Bye boys." and in a small green flash there both gone leaving three boys with there mouths open.

* * *

"I'm never going to understand why you love to teleport so much." X said to her sister Y as she held her head to stop the dizzy spell that was now leaving her. Y smiled then said "Hey at least I came back for you and Z right... Oh and look because of me I got us back here with no injuries AND we still can get six hours of sleep before school! Now tell me how good I am cause I know i'm good!"

X rolled her eyes then said "Good job Y, now wheres the statue?"

"In the vault along with the gold coins I stole. Want me to take your bag to the vault i'm going to take Z's to so I might as well." X nodded and handed Y her bag which she throw over her shoulder before saying "Go to bed when your done we have school in six hours." before leaving her sister for bed.

Y flew through the grey halls past some employees who saw her and looked down at there feet not meeting her eyes. She stopped at a door with no handle, no keypad, no anything on it except a small circle in the center. Y yawned before before breathing in and feeling a light green light go around her then suddenly she was on the other side of the door to the vault as her and her sisters called it.

The vault was at least the size of a five story mansion each with a different level of stuff. One held all gold, another all silver and bronze, the last three held anything X stole, anything Y stole, and anything Z stole. They each got there own level but of course only Y can get in here with one of her special powers they built it that way not wanting anyone to steal there treasures that they stole and there father or the professor had them stole. Y tossed X's bag into a gold chair knowing that X will have her teleport her into the vault tomorrow to put them away and Z will do the same. She tosses Z's bag onto a table before flying into her space and bringing out the golden chess set that's going to be X's birthday gift she hides it into a bear pelt hoping and knowing no one besides her sisters would dare look and mess with her stuff.

Y stretched before teleporting to her room and following onto her king sized black and green bed, but before falling asleep she raised her head and yelled "GOOD NIGHT X! GOOD NIGHT Z!" hearing good nights back she closed her eyes thinking _I don't want to go to school tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Y! GET UP!" X yelled as she pounded her fist on Y's green metal door.

"Five more minutes X." A tired voice said as she tried to go back to sleep but jolted awake as more pounding on the door was heard. "Can't we just skip!?" Y yelled as she buried her head underneath her pillow but pulled it out when she was there was no answer only silents. _That's not good! _Is all Y thinks as she leaps out of bed and sprints for the door opening it to see X standing there her eyes narrowed as she sees Y is still in her missions outfit. "Before you yell at me for still wearing this I fell asleep in it!" Y tells her older sister before shutting her door and sprinting across her black carpet to where a light green door with a white C was painted on there leading to her walk in closet.

Y ran into her closest and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans with a neon green strip on the side of them, a light green t-shirt that has black sleeves and says **I BITE**, a black leather jacket and black boots with light green stripes wrapping around them. Y yawned before dashing down the stairs now dressed and ready for school. As she sprints past the kitchen near her room she grabs toast from her dad's plate and fly's to where her sisters are waiting for her to teleport them above ground into the two story house that the school thinks they live in.

"I still hate teleporting." X mumbles while Z giggles before opening the front door of the house and skips out happy as can be.

"Why are you so happy Z..er I mean Bubbles?" Y or Buttercup asks her younger sister.

"Well we did amazing last night and I got more stuff for my collection! So why can't I be happy about that?" Bubbles answered.

Buttercup rolled her eyes while X or Blossom laughed and said "She has a point Buttercup and remember don't call her or me by our real names when were out in public." "Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry Bloss I won't blow our cover and besides if someone does find out we can just get rid of the person." Buttercup grins evilt while cracking her knuckles before a scream fills the air as they walk into school. Bubbles and Blossom look at Buttercup who raises her hands and says "I haven't done or had a chance to do anything today!"

"Robin!" Blossom calls to the girls best friend stopping her before saying "what's going on?"

Robin is a 16 year old girl like them with light brown hair, blue eyes, a white and black t-shirt, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. "Oh there's some new kids that have all the girls going crazy about them." Buttercup and Blossom glance at each other then roll there eyes and Buttercup says "Yeah cool... Well see ya in class Robin!" before walking towards class Blossom in the front of the little trio.

Blossom had her red hair up in a red bow, with her colored contacts in making her eyes look brown instead of pink, she's wearing a pink t-shirt that has the words **Normal People R So Weird. **On the front and **That's why i'm not Normal!** On the back. She had on white skinny jeans that have two hearts on the back pockets, and a pair of white and pink stripped knee high boots.**  
**

Bubbles ran last behind her sisters wearing a black t-shirt with blue bubbles and blue hearts going around the center, a light blue skirt with a white strip on the bottom of it, knee high white boots with light blue strips running around it like her sister Blossom's.

* * *

_Agent X/Blossom_

I glared at a girl named Princess. She had her red hair pulled into two puff balls, she has two purple eyes, and wear a dark purple dress that went to her knees, and dark purple shoes that kinda helped make her look like a clown. I glance over at Buttercup and link our minds together before saying _We should do something to that brat._

Buttercup glanced back at her before answering _Your right.. But what should we do? I know it has to big for what she's done to Bubbles._

My eye twitches as I remember how she's made Bubbles look dumb, made the whole school hate her, and much more just because Bubbles is much prettier then her and smarter to. _I wish we could just get rid of her._ I tell my younger sister both of us not even paying attention to what Ms. Keane it telling the class. I think Buttercup is about to answer but doesn't as all the girls except me and my sisters start screaming.

_What the fuck!? Can't they SHUT UP!_ Buttercup yelled into her's and my mind while covering her ears from all the noise before hearing Ms. Keane yell "Class! Calm down! We can't hear the new students!"

I yawn while delinking mine and Buttercup's minds while looking at the three new boys standing at the front of the class room. The first one to speak was a boy with red hair like mine that went down to his shoulders, a red backwards baseball hat on his head, two brown eyes, a blood red shirt that has a giant black X on it, a red hoodie, black pants and black and red sneakers. He smirks as he says "Hello my names Brick it's nice to meet you all, and i'm the oldest of my two brother's here."

The second to speak has black spiky hair with dark green tips in it, two dark forest green eyes, a dark green shirt with black diamonds on the front, a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans that have a silver chain on it, and dark green and black sneakers. He smirks and says "Yo, i'm Butch second oldest of us three and I guess it's nice to be here and all."

"And I'm Boomer the youngest of us three, it's nice to meet you all and be here." Boomer says quietly. Boomer has shaggy blonde hair, two dark sea blue eyes that look almost like someone took a part of the ocean and threw it in his eyes. His wearing a dark blue shirt with black strips on it, black jeans and blue and black sneakers.

I hear girls in the class sighing dreamily before starting to yell "Sit next to me!"

Ms. Keane turns the lights off then back on after a few seconds and says "Brick you will be sitting besides Blossom. Blossom please raise your hand."

_Shot me_ I think to myself before raising my hand and watching as Brick comes over and sits on my left. He puts his hand out like he wants me to shake it but I just roll my eyes and ignore him. "Butch you will be sitting next to Buttercup. Buttercup please raise your hand." I watch as my sister raises her hand and then watches Butch as he sits down to the sit on her right but she then turns away from him and looks out the window. "And Boomer. You will be sitting besides Bubbles. Bubbles please raise your hand." I watch as my youngest sister raises her hand and Boomer goes and sits beside her. I watch as they shake hands then talk for a minute before looking back at the board.

I feel eyes on me and see Buttercup staring at me before touching her head and looking away. I understand and link my mind with her's and Bubbles before saying/thinking _What's up Buttercup?_

_I think I know what are next target should be._ Buttercup says.

_Doesn't the Professor give us missions though?_ Bubbles says confused.

_Yes Bubbles, but I've been thinking that maybe we should start doing are own little missions when we have the time since we usually have to wait a month before a new mission and besides it helps us with our skills._ I tell Bubbles before suddenly my mind goes to something else and before any of them can say a thing I say _Who do you think those three guys were?_

_Some asswipes duh._ Buttercup says with a smirk while I shake my head lightly.

_I don't know Blossom but whoever they were I think they were trying to stop us from getting the dragon statue... What's the new target for the new mission?_ Bubbles asks.

_Princess._ Me and Buttercup tell her at the same time while she nods and goes back to paying attention while I delink all of us and slowly start to form the plan on what the Powerpuff Girls are going to do to Princess. A small smile played at my lips as I thought on how she's going to finally get what's coming.

* * *

**Next Chapter: whats going to happen to Princess? What is Blossom's plan at payback and will they find out who's those boys are?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a reminder Agent X is Blossom. Agent Y is Buttercup. Agent Z is Bubbles**

**Agent A is Brick. Agent B is Butch. Agent C is Boomer.**

**They call themselves X,Y,Z/A,B,C at home and on missions only.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Y do you have the explosives?" X asked as she looked back at her sister who nodded and shifted her backpack a bit showing that they were in her backpack. X nodded and smiled on how Y just **had **to be able to blow something up and well the plan did call for the place to blow up. X thought back to the meeting they had after school inside the vault were no one could here them.

* * *

**_Flash back 2 Hours After School_**

Y fell back into a chair her legs being kicked up onto a small table as X and Z took a seat close by her and X started talking about the plan. X placed a map in front of Y and Z. The map showed the inside of a huge mansion. "What's up with rich people and living inside mansions?" Y asked.

"Well were rich and we live under ground." Z tells her older sister.

Y rolls her eyes and says "Yeeeaaah! Buuuut we don't live in a huge mansion like that!" Y points at the mansion then goes quiet before saying "So whats the plan X?"

X looked at Y with her pink eyes before saying "Were going to break in, get into her dad's safe were he keeps all his money grab as much as possible, blow that mansion up and finally leave a warning for her to never pick on other kids younger or older, and to never black mail anyone." X says while smirking before starting to go into more details.

"Y I need you to get your explosives from your lab and before you say 'what lab' I mean the lab were you make all your dangerous weapons, and all your explosives and anything else you make there that could kill everyone on this planet."

Y stares at the floor and mutters "Okay, okay just make sure you stay out of there anything in there can and will kill you." Both her sisters give her odd looks while she just holds her hands up while smiling evilly.

"Z, I want you to go and get rid of all the guards like you usually do, but please hide the bodies then help Y put up all the bombs grab all the cash you can after I open the safe, and hack into Princess's dad's computer and bank accounts take all the money I can and we get out set off the bombs and were done!"

Z raises her hand and X looks at her questioningly before Z says "When we finish the mission can we have a little party?"

"No. We have school tomorrow Z." X told her before looking at Y and saying "Okay teleport us out of here then get the explosives while I go and scout out for the perfect way in."

* * *

**End of flash back**

X flew swiftly towards the window and landed inside it smirking on how stupid rich people were trusting that there little alarms and any guards were all they needed to keep there things safe. Seconds later her sisters came in through the same window, with the mind links up and going X looks at Z and says _Getting going Z remember if there's anything that catches your eye may as well take since this place is going to exploded!_ Z nods then runs off without a sound down the hallway.

* * *

_Agent Z/Bubbles p.o.v._

I hide in the shadows watching as a guard yawned while standing outside a door looking bored. Another guard comes out the door and says "Ugh Jake why must we even guard this dumb lab?"

"You know why Will, now are the animals put up?" the first guard asks.

"Yeah, the ones that aren't dead anyways." says Will while yawning. I narrow my eyes and launch myself forward towards the first guard and send a small blast through his neck then grab and slam down the other guard into the floor. My fist connect with his face breaking his nose and driving up a piece of his shattered nose into his brain killing him. I look at the door and open it to see a lab with cages lining the wall. Dead animals lay inside a circle were they were being burned up. I feel like barfing and I look away before walking towards the cages. I feel eyes on me and see a puppy with fangs coming out of it's upper mouth kinda reminding me of a saber tooth tiger. The puppy has yellow glowing eyes and growls "Who are you? If your here to do more experiments your half to go through me!"

I answer glad that one of my special powers are that I can talk to animals "I'm not here to harm you! I want to set you free!... How many are there of you?"

"There's only three of us still alive." A voice above my head says and I float up to see a small brown squirrel with large orange eyes sitting there watching me. I think for a second then say out loud to myself "X did say if we saw anything that caught are eye we could take it!"

I grab the pairs of the cage with the squirrel and rip them off before doing the same to were the puppy is and lastly to the cage were they say a cat is sleeping and see a small kitten about the size of the squirrel with two spikes growing out of its tail and one spike growing on its chest. "You poor things." I coo before letting the kitten and puppy climb into my backpack the squirrel sitting on my shoulder as I leave the room and kick the dead guards into the lab before shutting the door and going to meet up with my sisters.

* * *

_Agent Y/Buttercup_

I carefully pull out another explosive and click it on for when we leave all I have to do is press a button and BOOM! This house will be gone, Princess will learn her lesson and I get to put my explosives to good use! I leave the kitchen were I just put one in the oven with the gas on while hurrying looking for another good place to place my last explosive. I'm going past two large wooden and gold door that has purple writing and saying _Princess._ I smirk before entering it and stopping as I see all the pictures of herself, the huge stuffed animals, the huge bed, but the pictures...the pictures... I shield my eyes while yelling in my mind to my sisters _I'VE GONE BLIND!_ While looking at the floor then closing my eyes at the giant picture printed into the carpet.

_What's going on Y!?_ X and Z say worried.

_Princess's room! There's so many pictures of herself and so many that...that just isn't right for human and non-human eyes to see!_ I answer while digging for the last bomb and starting to set it to go off in her room. I bring out a can of gasoline and pour it in a large circle around the bomb making sure to get it on pictures, stuffed animals, and her bed then of course on almost all of her clothes before walking out of the room with a little trail of gasoline falling behind me before I run out and stuff the can back into my bag.

When I get back to the safe X is just opening it and Z is flying towards us a squirrel on her shoulder. I raise an eyebrow just as X asks _Z why do you have a squirrel?_

_Because he and two other animals are the only living animals that were experimented on! I had to save them!.. Can we keep them please?_ Z tells us then when X asks for more details Z tells us everything and I growl before thinking saying _This place deserves to get blown up!_

_I agree with you Y now lets grab the money set this bomb you gave me and lets get out of here to watch the fireworks!_ X says as she disappears into the safe I follow after Z coming last making squirrel sounds as she talks to that squirrel. I grab as many stacks of money I can fit in my bag before helping X set up the last bomb then we get leave the safe closing it behind us before I walk up a random window and smash it open with a punch. I hear the alarms start to go off and laugh before flying out after X. Z follows slightly behind me and we make a three colored rainbow in the sky before sitting down in a tree while I pull out the switch.

A smile comes to my lips as I say "Count down please."

Z smiles then says "5...4...3...2...**1**!" my fist smashes onto the button and we watch as explosives happen through out the house starting at the bottom then slowly the second level goes up in explosives then the third one starts to cave in. I laugh as I watch the house go up in flames and say "Well those pictures our now destoryed and I still will never be able to get them out of my head." I hear laughter and look to see my sisters laughing then i'm laughing to before we get to are feet and take hands as I teleport us away just as police and firetrucks get to the house the one thought in our heads is _I can't wait for school tomorrow!_

* * *

"Boys you need to find out who these girls our soon! They've stolen from almost ever rich family in Townsvillie!" A women known as Ashley Utonium but everyone called her Ashley. Her phone started to ring and she answered it just to set it down a minute later and growl "They just made the Morbucks mansion exploded."

"How do you know it was them?" C asked

"The left a piece of paper on a street lamp that said "Do you like are gift? Stop picking on people and black mailing them before you die! Also touch another animals ever and were kill you without a second thought. Love the Powerpuff girls!" Ashley sighed while rubbing her temple before looking at A and saying "A have you found anything that may show who they really are?"

"I'm sorry Ashley but no I haven't. If we could just see a piece of there face or there hair then it would be much easier to find them. But were keep looking don't worry we **will** find the Powerpuff Girls and get rid of them." A said as his brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Whooooaaaa! Chapter 3 is done! And chapter 4 will be here today or tomorrow or the day after probably!:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Agent X/Blossom's p.o.v._

I sit in class reading but lift my head from my book as the door opens and Princess comes walking in wearing a yellow dress, and yellow boots. _She doesn't even seem to notice her house was burned down!_ Buttercup growled through are link while putting on a mask of boredom even though she sounds pissed off.

_Just stay calm Buttercup lets see how this plays out she could just be faking it and panicking on the inside._ I tell my sister while tuning my super human ears and listen as one of Princess friends say "I heard your house got blown up by the Powerpuff Girls last night! Aren't you scared there going to come after you?"

Princess laughs and says "Of course not! After all that was just there invitation for me to come and join there group! Of course i'm going to decline but i'm going to pretend to accept just to see there faces." I feel my ice breath starting to creep up but throat but I swallow it down as I glance at Buttercup and see she has her eyes closed head on her desk like she's sleeping but she's really just listening like me. _Can we kill her now!?_ Buttercup growls through are link.

_Yep. No one lies about us doing that as an invitation to join us and then lies about how she's going to see are faces! She dies soon._ I tell my sisters and they both nod in agreement before I go and listen more as the same friend goes and says "Wow Princess! Will you tell us who they are after you see there faces?"

Princess laughs that annoying laugh and says "Just watch the news i'm going to tell the police and the news people and then i'll be famous! And of course you will be to since were friends!"

"But Princess what if they come after you!"

"Oh don't worry my family is being protected by almost the whole police squad, and some people from the CIA so i'm safe as can be."

_That's what you think._ I think to myself before hearing a male voice say "Morning Blossom."

I turn in my seat and see Brick sitting at his desk smiling at me. I lift an eyebrow then say "Umm.. Hi.. Brick?" saying his name as more of a question then anything. He chuckles and says "Did you hear about how Princess house was set a flame last night?" I nod and listen as he then says "I guess it's a good thing they weren't home right?"

"Right.." I answer and go back to my book.

"Sooo what's your full name? Mine's Brick William Jojo."

I glance at him before sighing and putting my book down before saying "It's Blossom Rosemary Winter."

"Rosemary? That's a cute middle name that goes along with a cute first and last name." Brick says back while smiling at me.

I feel my cheeks start to turn a bit red and almost call out for Buttercup but then see class starting and turn to ignore Brick while hiding the blush that's on my cheeks.

* * *

_Agent A/Brick's p.o.v._

I smile as I see a light blush on Blossom's cheeks then feel someone staring at me and see a girl with black hair and light green highlights with lime green eyes glaring daggers at me while looking like she's ready to leap and attack me. I raise an eyebrow then see Butch trying to talk to her but she completely ignores him and turns her daggers onto Boomer before I see her grind her teeth together and snap something at Butch.

"_Butch what did you do to her?"_ I ask him through the link that I put up between us.

"_Nothing I swear all I've been doing is asking Buttercup questions about herself and who she keeps glaring at."_ He answers while taking his gaze away from Buttercup.

I chuckle to myself before saying _"She's been glaring at me. I guess her and Blossom are really close or something because she looks like she's going to attack me."_ Butch looks like his about to say something back through the link but the bell rings for lunch and Blossom, Buttercup, and a blonde girl our the first ones out of the room. I blink then go to stand by my brothers as were swarmed by girls everywhere.

_"Didn't Ashley say we had to keep a low profile?"_ Boomer says through the link and me and Butch both nod _"Well I think we blew that out a window."_ Boomer says before trying to get to the lunch line. "Hey please move!" I say and see people start to move out of the way. We sigh in relief as we get lunch but then look around confused about were to sit though.

"How about we sit with Bubbles and her sisters?" Boomer asks before walking away from me and Boomer to were the blonde girl, Blossom, and Buttercup are sitting by themselves at a corner table talking to each other. "Hey can we seat here?" Boomer asks while Butch just sits his tray down and takes a seat close to Buttercup, while Boomer sits close to Bubbles and I across from Blossom and smile at her.

I hear a growl and turn to see Buttercup growling and glaring at me looking ready to launch herself across the table. Blossom lays her hand on her Buttercup's shoulder and leans in to whisper something in her ear. I tune my ears in and hear her whisper "It's okay Buttercup he can't hurt me now stop being in guard dog mode and eat." Buttercup sighs and eats but not before glaring at Butch and saying "Why are you sitting by me?"

"Because your so cute and feisty! How can I not want to sit next to you! Also I wanna know your full name. So what is it?"

Buttercup doesn't answer but simple rolls her eyes but blondie goes and says "Oh Buttercup tell the poor boy your full name its not like it's going to kill you!"

"Uh huh just watch after I do say it I die in seconds."

"I wont let you die Butterbutt!" Butch says a smirk on his lips.

"What did you just call me!?" Buttercup growls the pizza she had been eating now being held like she was about to smash it into his face.

"Wouldn't you love to now Cupcake?"

Buttercup stands up and is about to smash the pizza in his face when Blossom hops to her feet and says "Buttercup Marigold Winter! Pizza does not get smashed against someones face and no you can't punch his face either! We don't want another lawsuit against you!"

"Marigold? That's your middle name?" Butch says a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, what about it are you making fun of my name?"

"No! Of course not! I just thought it would have been something else not something that helps show how beautiful you are." Butch says quickly and I raise an eyebrow.

Buttercup just stares at him before pushing her chair closer to her sister and father from Butch before she goes back to eating. "Umm... Well my names Bubbles Dahlia Winter!"

"What you three are sisters?" Boomer says while I memorize there names to look up later.

Blossom shakes her head and says "Were adopted sisters. My real mom and dad didn't want me so when I was five they gave me up to an orphanage were I met Buttercup." She looks at Buttercup like she expects her to tell her story to. Buttercup glares then sighs and says "My parents both were drug addicts and died from over doses. My older brother died from getting hit by a car a week before they died. I then was sent to an orphanage were I met Blossom the next day then I met Bubbles two days after meeting Blossom."

Bubbles gives a sad smile before saying "My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad gave me to the orphanage when I was 5 because his new wife didn't want me there." Bubbles stares at the floor before hopping up as the bell rings and taking off for class Blossom and Buttercup right after her. I stare at my brothers then say though our link I made "_When we get home i'm doing background checks on them to make sure there stories check out."__  
_

_"Why?" _Butch says confused as we walk back to class.

_"Because they may be lying to us. They could be the Powerpuff girls for all we know, and i'm not risking anything if they are were going to catch them." _My brothers nod before going to there desk and as I sit down I smile at Blossom and look at the book she's reading and see it's a mystery/horror book. _Not what I thought she would read._ I think to myself before going back to watching the teacher not noticing the pair of brown eyes watching me.

* * *

**Next Chapter: What's going to happen to Princess? Will the Powerpuff's really kill her or just scare the crap out of her tell she stops lying? I mean if your house was blown up do you think you would be acting the way she is?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Soooo what are we going to do about Princess?" Y asks as she stares up at the ceiling of the vault while her sister X types away on a laptop. X glanced up at her sister before going back to typing then saying "Well were going to get rid of her forever of course, but were going to be doing things a little differently then we usually do things."

"And what are we going to be doing differently? Are we going to be killing all of her family guards or maybe sneaking through vents to get to her." Y picks up the puppy that Z had rescued and stroke his head waiting for X to answer. "Y do you really want to know or are you just so bored your up for the first plan I think of so you can do something?"

"The second one." Y said with a smile while X shook her head in annoyance. Before stopping her typing and placing the computer down on a gold table that Y may or may not have teleported from Princess's old house. She pressed a button and a pictured showed up on a screen on the wall. "Z! Get in here!" X yelled for her younger sister to get into her level of the vault and seconds later Z was there her light blue light vanishing into the air soon after. Z quickly sat in a blue chair by the table while Y got up from the floor and sat in a green chair.

"Lets get this plan started." X said as she brought out a yard stick and tapped it against the screen on the wall before saying "This is a map of the building were Princess and her family or staying. Princess is staying by herself in this room." she points to a room in the middle of the house "It seems she told her family about what she said how we want her in our group which we don't and I know I would rather be caught and killed then have her in our group." Y and Z nod in agreement.

"We will be getting in from here" she taps the yard stick were a small vent is.

"Uh are you sure were fit?" Y asks.

"Me and you wont fit Y, but Z will which is why she's going to go in and start to get rid of the guards while were get rid of the guards on the outside near the doors then were grab Princess and get rid of her as slowly and painfully as we want. We of course then will have to burn her body alive or dead doesn't really matter to me."

Y smirks evilly before getting up and stretching then saying "So when are we attacking?"

"In two days." X answers her waiting for her to start yelling.

"In two days!? Why the hell aren't we attacking TONIGHT!?" Y yells while Z covers her ears.

"Because Y it will be to soon and besides don't you remember when we were listening to her in class today there weren't many people there so they could go and put two and two together and figure out were the Powerpuff girls!" X explains while turning her laptop off. Y mumbles something to low for her sisters to understand but nods understanding why this is the smart move.

"Y can you take me back to my room then Z to her's? I need to get the last few things ready, Z needs to do her homework, and you need to make up some explosives." Y nods then grabs her sisters and the animals then left the vault teleporting her sisters to there rooms.

* * *

X sat on a hot pink bean bag chair, inside her pink room. Her legs crossed while she typed away on her computer hacking into the military's computers trying to find more information about those three super hero's who tried to stop them a couple night ago. She sighed as she came up empty again! Did the U.S. know nothing at all! Really I've already hacked into the presidents computer, NASA's computers, the air force computers, and a couple more and they all came up empty! Although she did find some stuff on the powerpuff girls which she just had to print off the erase it all and put up fake information like they all had green hair, are that they were made by the U.S army.

X sighed before deleting anything that could track the hacking to her and shut off her computer before going and grabbing the information on her and her sisters that she printed off. X went and sat down on her pink and black bed and began to read what it said

_Powerpuff Girls_

_We have learned that at least one of them has green hair, they have blue almost white eyes, lime green eyes, and pink eyes. They seem to target rich families, banks, museums, a furniture store, and some clothes stores. They also seem to have a hacker on there team and are able to hack into anything we fear that they will take over the world soon._

X stops and thinks _'Take over the world? Hmm... Not right now but maybe in the future.'_

_We have gotten reports though that there targeting a girl from Pokey Oaks High School. For now we are watching her every move tell we can find those girls and get rid of them. We have guards watching her twenty-four-seven and are planning a trap for them by having her say things about the girls all over school in ever class._

My eyes narrow at that but then I smirk and think _Such idiots did they really think we would fall for this dumb trap? Nothing could stop us anyways! Because were the Powerpuff girls!_

* * *

"A! Tell B to give me my homework back and make him do his own!" C yells as he flies after his older brother B who's trying to copy his homework while flying. B laughed while going faster tell he flew head first into his older brother and fell onto the floor. B looked up at his older brother and smiled while hiding the half copied paper under him before saying "Heeey A what's up?"

"Give C his homework back and go do your own for once!" A growled at his younger brother B.

"But A I hate homework! Can't we just go out and look for those Powerpuff girls and fight them instead?"

"There's one problem with that B!" A snapped. B didn't dare answer but looked up at his brother "The problem is we have no idea where there going to attack next!"

Right after he finished saying that Ashley was seen running around the corner with a paper in her hands. "Boys! Boys! I think I know where the Powerpuff girls are going to attack next!'

A glared at B and growled "Shut up." B just put his hands up in surrender.

Ashley gave A a paper that said what Princess had said and how the girls will most likely attack her next for saying how she was going to join them and trick them. A smiles then says "Well B looks like your copying C's homework while we watch Princess and her family." B throw a fist up while C grumbled about how it was unfair to him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Fight in school who started it and who's finishing it?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Princess coming alert._ Blossom sent out to her younger sisters. Buttercup glanced over at her then turned away to look outside the classroom window. Bubbles glanced up then went back to reading her magazine. Suddenly the magazine was ripped out of Bubbles hands and into Princess hands while she glared down at Bubbles a snarl on her face. "Hi Princess." Bubbles says while her sisters watch closely "Can I have my magazine back?"

"No. Why would I let an ugly troll like you **my** new magazine." Princess answers.

Buttercup lets out a soft growl as she grips her desk watching Princess her eyes narrowing. Bubbles doesn't say anything but gets up from sitting and says "Princess please give me my magazine back and besides i'm not the ugly troll here you are."

Princess along with the whole class minus Miss. Keane who isn't there and Bubbles sisters gasps. Buttercup smirks and thinks towards her younger sister _Nice one Bubs!__  
_

"How dare you you little b-!" Princess begins but Bubbles cuts her off.

"Bitch? Why thank you Princess I love being call a female dog because dog's are cute, fun, nice, and can be dangerous!."

Princess doesn't say anything but brings her hand up to slap Bubbles, but doesn't get the chance as Buttercup leaps over her desk and grabs Princess's arm growling "Touch one hair on my sister's head and i'll throw you out the window."

Princess wrenches her arm away from Buttercup and growls "You can't touch me or do anything to be Butterbitch!"

Buttercup laughs and says "Butterbitch that's all you got? Besides" She steps closer to Princess "if I you hurt my sisters I will hurt you and you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Is that a threat?" Princess growls the whole room quite now some hoping the teacher walks in soon others hoping that she doesn't.

"If it has to be then yes it is." Buttercup crosses her arms right as Princess launches herself at Buttercup sending them both flying onto the ground. Buttercup grabs Princess arm and twists it tell it almost breaks then lets it go before punching her. Princess cries out in pain just as Miss. Keane walks in to see Buttercup with her hand in a fist about to punch Princess again.

"Buttercup Winter! What do you think your doing!?" Miss. Keane yells while Buttercup freezes and the class does to some of them have relief on there faces while others are annoyed she came in while it was getting good. "Uhh... She started it Miss. Keane!" Buttercup says as she gets to her feet while thinking _Bloss what do I do now?_

_Just breathe and see were this goes. This may work in our favor._ Blossom tells her while watching silently. "Buttercup, Princess go to the principal's office now!" Miss. Keane says while Buttercup glances at her sister who gives a slight nod that no one can see. Buttercup sighs then turns and leaves the room not bothering to look at Princess are listen as Princess wines to Miss. Keane on how that isn't fair.

* * *

_Agent Y/Buttercup's p.o.v._

I sit in one of the office's brown wooden chair. The most uncomfortable chair ever made in the world it needs to be burned in hell. I lay my head against the back then move it after a couple minutes and start to tap my foot as I wait for the principal to let me come in and tell my side of the story. Princess is in there right now telling lies. I tune in and listen as she fake cries and says "And she-she just attacked me fo-for no reason! I was just trying to he-help her sis-sister!" She fake sobs and I grinned my teeth together already knowing that the dumb principal will buy it he always does and i'm going to get detention or expelled again and this will most likely wreck are plans on killing that bitch.

_Yo Bloss she's feeding the principal lies and his believing them! _I tell my sister and lean back against the chair my foot tapping faster then stopping when I see a small crack appearing in the floor. _Grrr... Well I didn't think she would tell the truth but jezz his actually believing her! Are principal is an idiot._ Blossom answers after a couple of seconds. _What should I do? Tell the truth, lie, or just go along with whatever the bitch says?_

_Tell the truth who knows maybe he isn't as dumb as I think he is._ Blossom answers right before the door opens and Princess walks out still fake crying but gives me a smug look before leaving the office. "Buttercup come in here please."

I sigh before getting to my feet, standing up straight and proud before walking into the principal's office and seeing our principal Mr. Jojo. Mr. Jojo is a man around fifty years old. He has black hair and this weird green tinted skin with a purple suit on. He also talks really weird and can give you a ten minute lecture on how to walk straight if he must. I sit in the black chair in front of his brown desk and chair.

"Buttercup do you know why your here?"

I roll my eyes and say "Uh duh. I'm here because I got in a fight with Princess which was her own fault for being mean to my younger sister then attacking me! It was purely self-defense." I sit back and cross my arms watching Mr. Jojo. He sighs then says "You can cut the act about Princess starting it you've been in my office for then tenth time this year! And I am tired of giving your chances!"

"Bu-!" I begin but he cuts me off.

"No buts! Now starting now your expelled for the next two weeks leave my office and go home."

I stand up and kick the chair over before leaving the room the door slamming shut behind me as I storm through the halls. _I got expelled Blossom_ I think towards my sister glad she hadn't taken the link down yet. _Good. Now I want you to go home get changed into your mission clothes and go check out the house were Princess and her family is staying search for places to place your bombs. _Blossom tells me and I send back a yes ma'am before grabbing my backpack from my locker and starting to walk towards the school entrance.

I turn a corner and freeze as I see Brick and Butch glaring at each other, before Brick scoffs and walks away. _What was that about? I wish I could read minds._ I think to myself before starting to walk again when I hear someone yell "Yo Buttercup wait up!"

I turn around and see Butch running towards me. I stop and say "Can I help you Butch?"

"Were are you going?" He asks as she stops besides me.

"Home. I got expelled for the next two weeks for beating the crap out of Princess even though she attacked first." I turn to start leaving when Butch steps in front of me and says "How bout I walk you home then?"

"No." I say simply and just walk around him already planning on teleporting home then going and checking out that house.

"Come on Buttercup! I just wanna walk you home!"

"And I said NO! Now see ya!" I then go sprinting past him out the doors and down the street towards my house.

* * *

_Agent X/Blossom's p.o.v._

I stare at the clock waiting for it to ring so I can go home and get Y's report on the place. I sigh and blink my eyes hating the contacts that I have to wear to school every single day so that no one knows i'm X leader of the Powerpuff girls. I feel a hand grab my shoulder and jump just to turn to see Bubbles standing there. "Blossom the bell rang lets go home, you need to talk to Buttercup right?" She tells/asks me.

"Oh right.." I say and get up coming out of my thoughts and grabbing my books before leaving the room with my sister.

As soon as we leave the school yard we go off in a dead sprint for the house or pink and light blue lines starting to come out so we slow down to a human sprint speed like we use in gym class every day. I throw the decoy house door open to see Y sitting on the floor waiting for us. "What did you find out?"

Y gets to her feet and says "Well I found the perfect spots for my bombs and also I found out something that your going to want to know."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It seems that the Morbucks have those three hero's that tried to stop us guarding them along with regular humans."

I smile and say "This is perfect! Now all we have to do is trap one of them and make the hero spill all there secrets and also grab Princess and use the one we catch as bait to get his team mates!" A plan on what were going to do starts to form in my mind and I can't help but smile evilly before saying "Y take us to the vault we have to make sure no one can hear these plans."

* * *

**Next Chapter: I have no idea yet I have two ideas but I gotta choose one:/**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Z get flying up and through the vent._ X told her younger sister while watching Z nod then as Y opens the vent changes into a small robin before flying into the vent and up it. Y replaces the vent lid then teleports back to X's side and they watch as the guards do a switch and a small portal walks past the vent. X smiles before thinking towards Z _found her yet?_

_Yeah... I feel Y's hurry about all these pictures i'm scarred for life. _Z says back and Y can't help but smile slightly before X nudges her and nods her head for her to go. Y smiles and gave X a salute before teleporting down into the shadows of the building and hooking up a decoy bomb that looks to be timing down from 10 minutes. Y smirked knowing that there going to freak out when they see this and try to get the Morbucks out but there little Princess will be gone if Z is doing what she's suppose to be doing that is.

X watches her sister then turns round looking for the those three wanna be heroes. She calmly started to jump from mind to mind of the guards recoiling at what some of them were thinking tell suddenly she froze to a stop as someone thought _B! Stop complaining those Powerpuff girls could be attacking at any moment! _Suddenly a new thought came in and X's eyes went wide as she realized that some people were linked together like her sisters and her. _A.. What's that person doing over there?_ The new thought asked someone called A.

_Y! Shit.._ I think before looking for them ready to leap into battle to distract them while Y finishes her job. X breathed in the coldness that was inside seeping up into her throat waiting for her to release it. She watched as three people floated towards her sister who wasn't paying attention to them knowing that X would stop them before they got to her. X watched before leaping off the building and letting out her ice breath onto the three people freezing them.

X landed besides her sister and thought _Get moving if there super humans like us they wont stay frozen for long!_ Y nodded before turning and floating towards the front door were some guards were switching with the ones inside. She smiles then just floats right in while placing a real bomb right above the doorway. X rolls her eyes at how her sister seems to find the most creative places to place a bomb. X hears a cracking sound and turns around to look at the three heroes as she grabs her bow and an arrow ready and waiting for a fight.

Three figures stood in front of X two glaring at her while one stood shivering. X didn't say anything but brought her bow up and aimed it at the with blood red eyes. X holds smiles then says to all at them in a quite voice "Leave now I do not have time to bother with you."

The one with the red eyes laughs then growls "Were not leaving tell you and your friends our put in jail!"

_They don't know that the Powerpuff girls are sisters. _X thinks before smirking and saying "Well then I guess were at a stand still since the Powerpuff girls are not going to jail, and since you wont leave i'll force you to leave." X lets loose the arrow and watch as it lets out a net catching around the red eyed one. "What the!?" Red eyes growled while the blue eyed one said "A you okay?"

A glared at him before trying to undo it while the green eyed one leaped at X. She dodged to the side and brought her elbow down onto his ribs. Green eyes growled then turned and grabbed her arm and throw her into the ground. X growled and grabbed her bow and used it to smack green eyes, then throw it at blue eyes who was trying to get A out of the net.

Blue eyes stumbled back after the bow hit his head before picking it up then dropping it as it shocked him. X smirked then kicked green eyes in the chest before flying and grabbing her bow again. She placed it on her back and made her hands glow pink as she got ready to fight all three of them now. The net fell off A after he breathed **fire**! _Do you have Princess?_ X asked Z as she dodged blue eyes baseball bat then let out a cloud of ice as A breathed fire onto her. Her skin felt hot but soon cooled down when she let out a breath of ice on herself.

_Yeah I got her! And I stuffed the explosive Y gave me into her bed... Are we still meeting up at the meeting place? _Z asked as she flew through the empty hallways a unconscious Princess over her shoulder. _No... I want you to go straight to the old hide out in the forest don't stop just go straight there... If you followed just kill Princess and hide somewhere or fight._ X tells her younger sister before crying out in pain as a force field appeared in front of her and before she could stop she smashed into it. X stumbled back just to get punched in the back.

X fell then got to her feet slowly and put on hand towards the bow around her neck. She was about to untie it when a green bolt was shot hitting the green eyed one to the ground. Another green bolt hits the ground near the other two and Y lands besides her sister X her eyes glowing and her fist glowing. "Don't touch my leader!" Y Snarls while pressing the button on her gloves making a pair of claws unfold and slide out of her gloves. She growls and watches them before saying "Wait who are you?"

X picks up her bow from the ground and placed it onto her back before grabbing her sister by the shoulder and saying though the link _We need to go now._

_What! Why?_ Y asked while glaring at the three people in front of her.

X goes to answer but A cuts in saying "Were the Rowdyruff boy."

Y glances at him then ignores him and says _Why do you we need to go?_

_Because we have Princess already, you've placed the explosives, and I can't take another fight right now. I think blue eyes over there broke a couple of my ribs when he hit my side with his bat, and green eyes sliced my arm with his weapons._ X says while releasing a smoke bomb onto the ground making a black cloud of smoke wrap around them.

X stopped when they were far enough away from the boys that they had to yell she smiled then said _Come on Y lets get out of here! _Y nodded then wrapped an arm around X and teleported them to there old hideout in the forest, but not before pressing a button in her jacket making the explosives starts off and screams and shouts filled the night air while three boys growled in anger on how they weren't able to stop this.

* * *

**10 minutes ago**

Princess opened her eyes as she heard a scrapping sound. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before saying "Mom? Dad? Is that you?"

No answer and the sound stopped.

She looked around then shrugged before laying back on her bed and smiling smugly to herself on how she Princess was going to bring those Powderpuff girls to there knees! She laughed before closing her eyes not noticing the pair of glowing blue almost white eyes watching her. The pair of eyes floated over towards the bed careful just to look at the bed and not all the pictures on the wall, she didn't want to get scarred anymore then she already was.

Z floated over the bed then brought out a bandanna from her pocket and placed it over Princess's mouth and held her down as she kicked and tried to get free. Z brought her hand down onto Princess's head making Princess cry out in pain before passing out. Z picked Princess up then dropped her onto the floor before bringing out an explosive and stuffing it into a pillowcase then throwing the girl over her shoulder see left into the hallway.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 7! This will probably be the last chapter tell next weekend since I have to go to school tomorrow:/ Spring Break is over :( Anyways review and wish me luck in school!**

**Next Chapter: What are they going to do to Princess and will the boys be able to save Princess?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

X, Y, and Z stood in a line there arms crossed as they looked down at the prisoner who was tied to a chair. Princess wasn't looking at them in, no she was looking at the ropes wrapped around her which had to explosives tied into them encase she for some reason to get away. "Do you know what you did?" X asked finally her eyes stone cold. "I didn't do anything! You people are insane!"

Y growled and shot out a laser beam at Princess cutting some of her hair off making Princess scream "My HAIR!" The girls laughed before Z said "You love your hair right?" Princess nodded and her eyes went wide as Y went and cut the other side of her hair clean off. Princess screamed but was stopped when a hand was thrown over her mouth and a voice hissed 'Shut up!"

"Now Princess that hair cut was your only warning. Now do you know what you did?" X said

Princess shocked her head starting to shake as six hands started to glow. "Z tell her everything she has done and Y make sure she feels all the pain." X says while watching with eyes filled with no emotion. Y presses the button on her left glove making her claws unfold and slide out while Z walks closer to Princess. She bends down and says "You hurt animals" slice Princess screamed "you experimented on animals" another slice another scream "you also experimented on humans." Y sliced Princess right arm again making three more claw marks appear along with the six ones. Princess was crying from pain now and begging for her life and them to stop and saying that her daddy will pay them anything.

Y laughed at the daddy part and looked at X who said "We already emptied all of your daddy's bank accounts so your daddy's broke. Besides no amount of money could stop us from this bringing justice for animals, and people who loves were ruined by you and your family. Keep going Z."

Z nodded and waited for Y to finish cleaning her claws before standing by her left arm and nodding to her little sister to keep going. "You've bullied little girls" sliced "little boys" slice Y made sure to make them smaller then the ones on her right arm. "People who just wanted to be your friend you put them down made them hate themselves." Slice Y made this one deeper as she knew Z was now talking about herself. "You blackmailed people into ignoring the one they liked or loved" slice "You even made a girl kill herself!" Y didn't slice because she didn't have anywhere to slice then shrugged her shoulders and sliced Princess across her stomach not enough to kill of course. Princess screamed out in pain then passed out.

"Damn it she passed out!" Y said as she grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the blood and skin off her claws.

"Grab some bandages we can't have her dying on us were not done yet." X said while taking the rope and explosives off before dropping them onto the floor and starting to help Z clean and bandages Princess up. When they were done X looked at Y and said "Guard her. Tell me when she wakes up, I need to Z to help me take care of my wounds."

Y nodded while jumping up into the single window that aloud the moonlight to seep in. She leaned against the window her whole body taking it so that barley any moonlight came in. Y left her claws out while watching Princess who Z had retied into the chair with the explosives.

* * *

**The next Morning.**

"Why are you going to school today?" Y asked X and Z while glancing at Princess who was still knocked out from the soft punch to her skull to shut her up. X sighed and rubbed her temple before saying "Because if we don't it's going to look suspicious and people may figure out were the Powerpuff girls. Don't worry right after school were be back and finish the job. Don't kill her before we get back okay?" X and Z gave there sister a hug before flying out of the hideout and disappearing into the sky on there way to school.

Y sat on the floor her back against the wall while she mumbled "So bored... I wonder if my slides still up.."

* * *

**At School.**

_Agent X/Blossom's p.o.v._

I fight back a yawn as I listen to Mr. Bushman go on and on about world war 1. I already know everything about it and soon just ignore it and wonder how my sister is at home hopefully not killing Princess. I feel something click in my head and know someone just made a link in it from what my sisters told me they always hear a clink sound when I make a link. I start to think the notes Mr. Bushman are putting down and start writing before thinking _I wonder how Buttercup is doing... I bet she's still asleep._

After another minute the link breaks off with a clunk sound and I quickly make a link with Bubbles and say _Don't think about Y or Princess or anything to do with the Powerpuff girls someone is making links in this class trying to find us._

_Okay._ Bubbles answers and I break the link just as quickly as I made it. I glance over at Brick whose writing the notes down then over at Butch whose staring at Buttercup's seat like she's just going to appear there... Well she could but she wouldn't. Boomer was whispering something to Bubbles making her smile. _I wonder what Buttercup's doing right now... I bet she's bored to death._ I thought to myself before tuning back into the lesson

* * *

**The Same Time at the Hideout in the Forest.**

"This is AWESOME!" Y yelled as she went done a long steep slide faster then a roller coaster could ever go. She flipped through the air at the missing part then was back onto the slide going even faster. At the bottom she jumped off and flew back up to where Princess was being held. Princess whimpers when she comes in but Y ignores her as she presses a button and a tie swing comes down from the ceiling.

_I'm glad X had this put in when we were kids._ Y thought while swinging and watching Princess at the same time.

* * *

**I got this done right before I have to go to bed! So night sleep tight don't let the Powerpuff girls bite.. er I mean the bed bugs bite!... Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

X and Z walked into there hidden hideout in the forest were Y was sitting in the window her claws out as she scraped them against a chalkboard ear plugs in. X and Z winced and X took the chalkboard away from her while trying to ignore the fact her ears were ringing. X glared at her sister for a second before saying "How long have you been doing that?"

"What?" Y asked as she took out her headphones and shut off her Ipod.

"Never mind." X sighed before turning back to look at Princess a cruel smile on her face as she digs around in the backpack she brought with her and brought out a large folder stuffed with facts, and pictures. "Would you like to know what this is Princess?" X asked while opening so only she could see what was in it.

"No." Princess whispered scared and wishing they would just kill her.

X smirked then brought out a picture of Z as Bubbles smiling at school. "This is Bubbles Dahlia Winter. The only girl who always tried to be your friend since she was eleven when you started going to the same school as her. And yet the whole time you yelled, teased, called her horrible names, made her cry then her" she pauses as she brings out a picture of Y as Buttercup "older sister Buttercup Marigold Winter would come and protect her from you. She would yell but never hit you first you always hit first and never got in trouble because you paid the school off." X stops as she finally brings out a picture of her as Blossom and says "Then you made fun of Blossom Rosemary Winter saying she was nerd for reading, tripped her in the halls and made her and her sisters lives miserable because they weren't rich, yet there richer then your whole family combined."

"So? Is that suppose to make me feel bad!? Cause it doesn't those girls were slutty woes! Who always got everyone's attention from the amazing me!" Princess said and just as she finished she screamed in pain as Y dug her claws down Princess cheek and almost hit her eye. "Why are those dumb girls so important to you!? There just sluts!"

_Don't touch her for now Y!_ X suddenly said through there mind link stopping her sister right before she would have struck Princess. Y stopped and looked at her sister confused before saying _Why not?_

_She's trying to get information right now... Now that were not talking and letting her she's trying to learn stuff... _X thought for a few seconds before looking at Z and saying _Check to see if she's bugged. _Z nodded then with lightening speed checked Princess everywhere and came back with a small microphone in her hand that was hidden in Princess's hair. X brings it to her lips and screams loudly into it making the one's listening scream in pain before crushing it and growling out loud "Kill her now Y then get us out of here."

Y nodded then stood in front of Princess claws out while X set the hideout to explode getting rid of any evidence that's there. Z ran/flew around the hideout looking for anything that needs to be kept. She stopped inside the old vault were the was actually a door and opened it just to shut it minutes later after she grabbed some pictures of her and her sisters when they were kids.

Y clinked her claws together before leaning in and whispering "I'm going to let you live and burn in the fire that will come soon, but for now you can do without a hand or an arm." Y lifted her claws and brought them down right through Princess's left hand then down and through her right arm. Princess screamed but then had a kleenex stuffed into her mouth. _Lets go _X said before flying out of the hideout her sisters right behind her a few seconds later a loud and powerful explosion was heard.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" A yelled as he punched a tree finally losing his temper then blink in angry as leaves then a folder hits his head. A almost burned it before common sense kicked in and he opened it carefully just to see pictures of girls and boys some crying others smiling, pictures of animals that were experimented on and besides each picture was a name and facts about every single one.

Some said what Princess did to them, how they were black mailed, hurt, threatened, some even disappeared. AS A read through it angry started to fill up and he couldn't help but be kinda glad what happened before shaking his head and shutting the folder. He was about to put into his backpack to hide it from everyone when a note on the back stopped him.

His eyebrows narrowed as he read it

_Dear A_

_Your probably made right now, and maybe are wondering if we killed Princess and who we are. Well we did kill Princess she did in the explosion of our base thanks to that damn bug you put on her we had to get rid of it. You owe us a new slide and tire swing. Also before you do anything else think about all the crimes we've done. All the murders, all the stealing and such. My question is have you ever looked into the background of every single thing we've done? This folder is about ever single thing Princess has ever done to people and animals. Maybe it will help you change your mind about what side your on._

_- The Powerpuff Girls._

_Think about what side i'm on!? What a load of bull! But yet... Arg I hate these damn Powerpuff girls! When I find out who they are i'm going to make sure they rot in prison! _A thinks crumbling the note then stuffing it into his pocket before stuffing the folder in his bag and couldn't help but know that his going to look into what she said.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 9 finally done!:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Agent B/Butch's p.o.v._

I wake up in the morning after finding Princess dead and the hideout that was hidden inside a large tree and a clubhouse. I groan at remembering how A had been so pissed off and had came home and made them train for hours and hours and now my body felt like 100 trains had smashed into him. He rubbed his head at remembering how much he was sore after 10 trains smashed into him once one after another. I lay back down on my bed only to jump as my bedroom door was thrown open and A came in his eyes having bags under them.

"Oh god please don't say we have school today cause if you do I may die." I say not kidding.

A came to a stop by my bed and dropped a folder into my lap with a piece of crumbled up paper. I raise an eyebrow but don't say a thing as I read the note from the Powerpuff girls then start to flip through the folder. "So why am I looking at this?" I ask slightly confused.

"I don't know! I just had to show someone this! It's driving me insane!"

"Why's it driving you insane?" I ask just a little bit more confused.

"Because those damn girls actually got me to rethink about all we've ever done! I mean yeah they kill people and steal things but everything they've ever stolen was always stolen from something or was going to be sold on the black market! And then all the people they've killed have killed many, or black mailed people into doing things, or something else! Gah! What do **I** do!?" A asked.

I just stare at him before saying "Why don't you go lay down and get some sleep... After all it's Saturday no school and we trained our butts off last night so lets just relax today okay? I'll tell C that were not training and stuff today."

I led A back to his room and leave him to sleep hoping he doesn't notice his phone says it's Friday. I then knock on C's door and tell him no school and like me he looks happy as can be with not going and just napping all day. I go back to my room and jump into my bed before taking my laptop out and looking up Buttercup like A told me to do a week after we first meet them.

I read through all her history and see that everything about her parents and brothers are up there. But the weird thing is it has nothing about her parents and were they lived not even in police reports. I raise an eyebrow confused about this and save it to my laptop to show A later after his slept. I shut my laptop down and soon drift to sleep.

* * *

**At School.**

Blossom glanced at Brick's chair yet again wondering were he and his brothers are. She sees Bubbles is looking at Boomer's seat to then at Butch's. Buttercup still isn't allowed back to school yet even though Princess is dead. Some police officers came to the school though and asked for her then her home address early. Blossom sighed to herself before thinking _I hope Y can handle those idiots without killing them._

... _We may be missing some police officers..._

* * *

_Agent A/Brick's p.o.v._

I wake up hours later after my talk with B and grab my phone to see it says **Friday 12:02.**_ Of course B lied to me... Ugh whatever i'll just make him train twice as hard later... For now i'm going to sleep some more._ I think before dropping my phone and dropping my head back down onto my red pillow that's on my black and red bed in my red room.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door to my room flew open and Ashley came walking in. I look at her and glare as I sit up and say "What?"

"Come with me now." Was all she said before leaving and I soon heard B's voice yelling about how not to slam a door and walk into his room. I sigh before dragging myself out of bed and grabbing my red hat I walked out of the room my eyes half opened before I rub them and finally wake up fully while following trailing after Ashley B, and C soon following right behind me.

"A do you know whats again?" C asked while B was half asleep on his feet.

"No." I say and smack B on the back of his head making him fall forward onto the floor. He turns and glares at me before jumping back up onto his feet and saying "Probably something about the Powerpuff girls and how we need to catch them and stuff."

"B's probably right." I say then think _Never thought I'd say that._ I hear footsteps and look up to see Ashley coming with three girls walking behind her. The first girl has red hair like mine but is tied into a pony by two red ribbons, she has dark pink eyes with a dark pink shirt, black jeans, a black jacket two hot pink boots.

The second girl had flat black hair that went down to her mid back with bangs in her dark green eyes, she wear a dark green tank top with a gold jacket and black pants, dark green sneakers. The last one had short blonde hair that went a little past her ears with a little bit in her dark blue eyes and wear a dark blue tank top with a white jacket, a dark blue skirt with white boots.

"Who are these girls?" A asks his defenses starting to rise as he and his brothers watched them.

"These girls are your new partners since it seems you can't handle those girls these girls will be help you." Ashley told them.

"WHAT!? WE DON'T NEED THERE HELP!" B yelled angry.

"Yeah cause you can catch those Powerpuff girls by yourself." The middle one with black hair said while B glared at her.

"Boys! Stop this stupid fighting and meet your new partners. A your partner will be Berserk here, and no they don't have names that are in the alphabet so don't ask B. Now anyways B your partner shall be Brute." Brute smiled at B "And C your partner will be C. Now I want all of you to go train with each other."

_A! Why do we have 'partners' now!? _B suddenly said right after I set up are link.

_I don't know! Ashley never said anything about this to me! Ugh it must be because those girls keep escaping and even killed Princess... We need to prove that we can catch those girls without Ashley's newest girls help._ A told his brothers.

_How?_ C asked as they walked just behind there partners.

_Were turning to the evil side for awhile tell we gain gain the Powerpuff girls trust and then were bring them in._ A said his plan already starting to start in his head. B and C glanced at each other then smiled at how this was going to be so fun.

* * *

**I finally got this chapter done after redoing it like ten times! Anyways Review!:)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Has anyone noticed that Blossom could be a younger version of Vicky from the Fairy Odd parents? I mean they both have pink eyes and red hair!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

X shot out a pink blast of light hitting a robot and sending it flying back into her sister Y who caught it and ripped it apart, while Z let out a sonic scream making another robot explode. X, Y and Z landed on the floor right besides each other in a triangle as they stood back to back there fists glowing as they waited for the next wave of robots to come. Just as they were about to fire there lights they robots stopped and all of them powered down. "Huh? Whats going on?" Z asked confused while looking at X for an answer.

X gets back into her fighting stance and says "Don't let your guard down girls it could be a trap for something bigger."

Y and Z get into a fight stance to waiting and listening for anything. Seconds past then a voice rings out through the white training room saying "That's enough girls. I need you to come here we need to talk."

Both X and Z look at Y with an eyebrow raised waiting for her to tell them what she did this time. "I didn't do anything this time!" Y says while holding her hands up. X gave her 'the look' before saying "Are you sure?"

Y doesn't answer just goes "umm..." in thought. X sighs then floats into the air and flies off towards a large black door. Her sisters flying just behind her Z wondering whats going to happen and Y trying to remember if she did anything like blow up the giant robot there dad.. err the professor made again, or turn all of his white lab coats pink again. He was so mad about that Y got grounded for a whole year.

The three girls stopped in front of the door and watched as X knocked on the door and said "Professor you wanted to see us."

"Come in girls." The professor's voice comes from inside the room and the three girls walk into a white and black office with a black desk, a large black chair behind the next facing away from them. "Sit." the professor says and the three sisters sit down into the three wooden chairs in front of his desk. "Do you know why I've called you here?" the professor asked.

"Because Y did something again?" Z asked her head tilted a bit while Y glared at her.

"No. Your sister did nothing this time. I called you here for these three heroes." A picture of the three heroes that attacked them appeared on the wall. "These three heroes have been digging into my business. I need you to get rid of them at the next mission."

"Professor we don't even know what are next mission is! You haven't told us anything about what were doing next, who is going to be there, and where it's at!" X snaps hating how there barley getting information.

"X." all three sisters freeze as they feel the coldness coming from the professor's voice like death is coming for them finally. "How many times must I tell you, you will get the information when I give it to you not before and you will only get the information needed not the information you want."

X narrows her eyes then says "I think we deserve more information then what you give us! We are old enough to know!"

Y glances at her sister then says "X is right professor were old enough to know everything!" Z nods to her sisters showing her support.

Suddenly all three girls gasped in pain and fell out of the chair onto the floor holding themselves as they all glow pink, green and blue. "AHH!" Suddenly they were all crying out in pain while the professor watched before pressing a button on his white lab coat then said "That was your only warning. If you three ever go against what I say again you **will** be in more pain then ever and will wish that you were dead. Now LEAVE!"

The three sisters get up and manage to leave the room while leaning on each other tell they get to the hall and fall into a heap as the door closes behind them. "Ow.. What the hell was that!?" Y hissed in pain.

"I don't know Y... That's never happened before." X said as she slowly got back to her feet.

"That's because we've never talked back or questioned the professor before." Z said while slowly floating upwards then falling back downwards onto the floor and letting out a moan of pain. X thought back then looked at Y and said "Can you teleport us into the vault?"

"Probably, but I think i'm going to need a nap afterwards." Y says as she holds out to her sisters who take her hands. Seconds later there inside the vault with a passed out Y falling onto the floor. Z manages to catch her head before it hit the ground then looked up at X and said "What are we going to do now? Whatever the professor did, I think he can do it again."

X doesn't answer just leaves her sisters and goes to her level of the vault and starts to type into a computer trying to pull any information the professor has on them she can find.

* * *

**At another hideout a couple of minutes earlier..**

"AHH!" A, B and C yelled in pain as they fell onto the ground in the middle of training and started to feel a burning pain in there sides. They can hear Ashley stopping the training bots and rushing towards them just as the pain stops and they lay on the floor. "Boys! Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she stopped and bent down besides them. B groaned while A sat up and said "What was that?"

"I don't know boys, I don't know." Ashley says before standing up and saying "Just take a break and relax for now." Before leaving the three boys to fall back onto the floor and A to start wondering whats going on.

_My brother must have activated the XA bots inside the boys and those girls that his using for evil! I have to find him soon before he kills them! _Ashley thought while glancing back at the three boys _They need to find those girls and get rid of them so I can send Berserk and her sisters to get my brother and get rid of him._

* * *

**Yes! Finally! I have finished this chapter! This was suppose to be out early today but oh well... Anyways enjoy and review! Also the next chapter to Taking Back the Kingdom will be coming out sooner or later... :)**


End file.
